code du pays
by seafood
Summary: haruno sakura adalah gadis yang pintar,tapi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak baik.walaupun dia cewek,dia perokok dan peminum berat.suatu hari datanglah seorang guru baru laki-laki yang tampan,dan tinggal klik judulnya kalo penasaran.


A/N:Hai,saya Author baru di FF salam kenal para senpai...

**Summary: **haruno sakura adalah gadis yang pintar,tapi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak dia cewek,dia perokok dan peminum hari datanglah seorang guru baru laki-laki yang tampan,dan siapa sangka guru baru itu tertarik oleh sakura (what the hell).sebenernya apa sih yang bikin tuh guru tertarik?

**Warning!**: gaje,abal,ga mutu,banyak typo,dan segala macam tetek bengek ke burukan ada di dalamnya.

**Sasusaku T rated**

**Naruto** **© masashi kishimoto**

**Code © seafood**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**Seafood™**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

"**code du pays****"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah ,bahkan matahari pun sudah menampakan diri dengan sempurna di atas cerahnya,tidak ada awan satu pun yang menggantung di atas langit,benar-benar hari yang cerah.

tapi sepertinya,hari ini bukanlah hari yang cerah bagi seorang gadis yang sedang berlari kencang di ujung jalan distrik pertokoan.

Drap,.

"hosh,hosh,sialan!aku bisa terlambat lagi hari ini!" umpat seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura entah pada siapa.

"dasar laki-laki brengsek!awas kalo aku bertemu dengannya lagi!grrr!" sambil mengumpat entah pada siapa,gadis itu semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

===================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== seafood============================

Drap,Drap,Drap.

"heeeiiiii!tunggu jangan di tutup dulu gerbangnya!" terlihat seorang gadis tengah berlari sangat kencang menuju ke arah sebuah pintu gerbang sekolah yang kita ketahui bernama 'konoha senior high school'.

"hosh,hosh,hoosh,ji-san tolong hosh,buka ji-san." kata gadis tersebut dengan napas yang memburu.

"maaf sakura,aku tidak sudah di beri peringatan oleh kepala sekolah karena membukakan pintu gerbang pada mu kemarin." Balas seoarang satpam yang di panggil ji-san oleh gadis yang kita ketahui bernama sakura.

"kumohon ji-san,sekali lagi ini saja tolong aku." Mohon sakura dengan memperlihatkan puppy-eyes nya.

"maaf sakura,aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Kata satpam tersebut menundukan kepala sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala.

"haaahh~baiklah kalo begitu,aku pulang saja."kata sakura dengan kepala di tundukan.

===================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== seafood============================

Tapi sepertinya perkataan sakura tidaklah sama dengan apa yang dia saja dia sudah bersiap untung melompati sebuah pagar yang bisa di bilang lumayang ,ck,ck =="

Terlihat Sakura tengah bersusah payah menumpukan tempat sampah untuk menaiki sebuah pagar yang lumayan tinggi

"yosh!aku pasti bisaaaaa!" sakura berteriak 'aku pasti bisa' sambil melompati pagar belakang gedung sekolahnya.

:::BRUK:::

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ng?"

::GLEK::

"HARUNOOO!APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"KYAAAAAA!MAAFKAN AKUUU TSUNADE-SENSEII!"

=========================================================================================================================================================================================================== seafood===========================

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 3 dengan kepala tertunduk lesu…

Ini benar-benar hari tersial ku!ku ingat-ingat lagi apa yang sudah menimpa ku pagi dari lupa memasang alarm sehingga aku bangun ke siangan,bertemu dengan cowo brengsek!,tertangkap kepala sekolah saat sedang menyelinap,mendapat poin 25,dan di hukum membersihkan toilet selama 3 hari berturut-turut!lengkap sudah penderitaan ku…

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku di keluarkan dari sekolah,dasar sekolah laknat!seharusnya aku tidak usah masuk ke sekolah ini!haaah~memang benar pribahasa yang berbunyi 'penyesalan selalu datang terakhir…'

Ting,tong,teng,tong

Ku dengar,bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran ke 4 di mulai..

Hmmm…berarti sekarang pelajarannya anko-sensei…

.

.

.

.

"EEHH?GAAWWAAATTT!"

.

.

.

Setelah tersadar dari acara melamun,aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas XI-IPA 1 yang terletak di lantai yang ku tau,anko-sensei adalah guru yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi oleh siapa pun,bahkan dengan kepala sekolah sekali pun.

=========================================================================================================================================================================================================== seafood===========================

Normal POV

Drap,Drap,Drap.

:::Greekkk:::

"gomennasai sensei,saya terlambat karena ada urusan dengan nona tsunade"

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung membungkukan badannya 90 ….setelah dia melakukan hal tersebut,tidak ada respon apa pun yang dia terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya suasana hening menyelimuti tokoh utama kita.

Perlahan sakura mendongakan kepalanya,dan pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah wajah seorang laki-laki tampan bak pangeran di sebuah cerita yang berwarna onyx kelam,hidung yang mancung,kulit putih mulus,bibir yang tipis,dan rahang yang meyakinkan laki-laki tersebut adalah orang yang lelaki tampan itu sempat membuat sakura stuck beberapa setelah sadar akan dunia nyata,sakura langsung terpekik kaget melihat laki-laki tersebut.

"kau!kau lelaki brengsek yang telah melihat celana dalam ku!dasar sialan!sedang apa kau di sini hah?" teriak sakura setelah ingat bahwa lelaki tampan di hadapannya adalah orang yang ia tabrak tadi pagi.

"haruno!sopanlah sedikit dengan sensei mu!" komentar tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan di kuncir yang berada di samping laki-laki tampan tadi.

"eehh!laki-laki brengsek ini sensei?cih!tidak dapat di percaya…" komentar sakura sambil melihat sinis kearah laki-laki tampan tadi.

"panggil dia sasuke-sensei sakura!kau mau aku kenakan poin hm?" balas seorang wanita cantik yang di samping laki-laki tampan yang kita ketahui bernama sasuke.

"geezz!baiklah-baiklah aku akan memanggilnya sasuke-sensei!jadi jangan memberi ku poin."balas sakura sambil jalan menuju tempa duduknya.

"psstt!hei sakura apa kau mengenal sasuke-sensei?" Tanya seorang gadis blonde pony-tail yang duduk di sebelah sakura.

"ya,tadi pagi kebetulan kami bertemu di depan stasiun sialnya pertemuan kami sangat tidak menyenangkan."jawab sakura dengan malasnya.

"tidak menyenangkan gimana?" Tanya gadis blonde

"aku sedang nalas nebceritakannya,nanti saja saat istirahat ino" balas xsakura dengan kepala yang di tundukan di meja.

"dasar forhead!awas kau kalau tidak menepati janji!" balas ino dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

'huh!liat saja laki-laki brengsek tadi!akan ku buat dia tidak betah mengajar di sini!khukhukhukhu….'

TBC

A/N: gomen minna ceritanya jelek sekaligus ancur para senpai,mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
